


Skulking in the Stables

by YellowPencils



Category: A Place to Call Home (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn goes looking for Jack...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skulking in the Stables

_"Jack! Jack!"_

Carolyn paused at the entrance to the stables, listening for a response. She had arrived home to find Jack's car outside, but the man himself was nowhere to be seen and when he hadn't appeared half an hour later she had decided to go looking for him.

"Hello!" Jack's head suddenly appeared around the corner of one of the stalls.

"There you are!" Carolyn laughed, "What are you doing skulking around in here?"

"I'm not _skulking._ I was talking to George."

"Where is he then?" Carolyn frowned as she looked around, not seeing her brother anywhere.

"You missed him. I was just having a look around."

"Sticky beak!" she teased, moving towards him, "You have _obviously_ been spending too much time with Doris Collins!"

"Yes, I probably have," Jack laughed, putting a hand on Carolyn's arm as he leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"I've been looking for you for _ages!_ I was starting to think you'd got lost!" Carolyn said as she looked into the stall to see what Jack had been so interested in. Seeing nothing but a thick pile of straw, she looked at him with an eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"They've been cleaning up the place, that's all. Put some extra straw in here to store."

"So I have been traipsing round this entire estate because you fancied looking at a slightly-cleaner-than-normal stable and a load of straw?"

Jack shrugged, a little shame-faced, "We were just passing. We were talking. Just got distracted."

Carolyn smiled and stepped closer to Jack, as she whispered "I've missed you."

"You saw me this morning. Even though you _were_ half asleep when I left."

"But that was hours ago," she said, pouting.

"Well, I'm here now," Jack smiled, taking Carolyn's hand and starting to lead her out of the stables.

Carolyn did not move, tugging him back.

"What is it?" he asked, confused.

"Where is everyone?"

"George had business in town."

"What about the workers?"

"Lunch, I think."

"So we're alone in here?" Carolyn moved closer, taking Jack's other hand and stepping even closer to him.

"I suppose so. Shall we go and have our lunch, then?"

"No."

"Not hungry?"

Carolyn smirked and pushed herself against Jack, whispering directly into his ear, "Not for food."

"Really?" he murmered, "You want to go upstairs?"

Carolyn didn't reply, taking a step backwards into the stall, pulling Jack with her.

 _"Caro!_ What are you doing?!"

"I thought we could...work up an appetite.. You know, before lunch."

"We can't do _that._ In _here!"_

"You said they just cleaned it."

"Yes, but..."

"Oh come on, Jack. You didn't care about things like this when we were younger!"

"I wasn't a doctor then! We weren't in the stables at your mother's house! You have a perfectly good bedroom inside!"

Carolyn began to plant small kisses along Jack's jaw and down his neck, sucking at his skin softly.

"Caro!" He whispered an uncertain moan.

Carolyn ignored his protests, pulling him fully into the stall, closing the door behind them.

"I'm not sure if..."

"If you'd rather go have lunch, go," she shrugged, feigning disinterest.

As Jack stared at her, not quite sure what to do, Carolyn held his gaze as she began to unfasten the buttons on her shirt, revealing the silk underwear beneath.

 _"Caro!_ You can't just..."

"Oh, this isn't for your benefit, Jack! I'm just... _hot_ ," Carolyn fanned a hand in front of her face, aware of his gaze moving from her face, taking in the newly exposed skin that contained a slight shimmer of sweat.

"What if we get caught?" Jack asked anxiously, raising a hand to loosen his collar, obviously affected by the sight of Carolyn beginning to undress.

"Nobody's here but the staff! And you said they're having lunch!"

"So? They could still find us!"

Carolyn took a step forward, placing her hands on his chest, "They would expect nothing else from me! That's the advantage of being the black sheep. Nobody expects you to behave yourself!"

She began to push him back towards the wall. Once he had reached it, she removed her shirt and threw it to the floor, looking at him defiantly.

"You might be the black sheep, but _I'm_ not! I'm a doctor! I treat these people!"

"Yes. And if they caught us doing this and told anyone, mother would sack them and make sure Doris started some _very_ unsavoury rumours about them instead! Although she might also disown us," she added as an afterthought.

Jack said nothing, distracted by Carolyn's closeness as she leaned forward and kissed him, running the fingers of her left hand through his hair. He gasped, enjoying the feeling as she wrapped a strand around one finger and tugged on it playfully.

"Do you want me, Jack?" Carolyn whispered into the kiss.

A strangled noise emerged from his throat as he managed to push himself away from the wall so he could flip the two of them around, pushing her back and raising one knee to push between her thighs.

 _"Oh!"_ she gasped, moaning gently as he began to kiss her neck in a way that he knew she particularly enjoyed, feeling her hands pulling at his shirt. Untucking it from his trousers, Carolyn slid her hands underneath, clawing at Jack's back desperately as her legs began to feel weak.

 _"Jack!"_ she moaned, pushing herself against him until he pulled her away from the wall and over to the thick straw. They half-fell onto the pile, ignoring the way it scratched against them as they began to kiss deeply, their hands pulling at and removing items of clothing as they went.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, Jack?" Carolyn asked, teasingly.

His only response was the hand slipping inside her trousers to push them down her legs.


End file.
